A Gifted Man
A Gifted Man was a CBS network drama series created by Susannah Grant, which aired from September 23, 2011 to March 2, 2012, lasting for one season & 16 episodes. It was produced by Baer Bones, CBS Television Studios and Timberman-Beverly Productions. Plot The series centered on Michael Holt, a talented, but self-absorbed surgeon at an upscale clinic in New York City who begins questioning his purpose in life after he visited by the spirit of his deceased ex-wife, Anna Paul. Cast Main Cast *Patrick Wilson as Dr. Michael Holt *Jennifer Ehle as Anna Paul *Margo Martindale as Rita Perkins-Hall *Pablo Schreiber as Anton Little Creek *Rachelle Lefevre as Dr. Kate Sykora Recurring Cast *Rhys Coiro as Dr. Zeke Barnes *Afton Williamson as Autumn *Julie Benz as Christina Holt *Liam Aiken as Milo Holt *Eriq La Salle as Evan "E-Mo" Morris *Mike Doyle as Victor Lantz *Adrian Martinez as Hector *Peter Hermann as Harrison Curtis *Katie Ross as Maria *Sue Jean Kim as Colette Production On November 14, 2011, CBS ordered three additional episodes of the series, bringing the total to 16 for the season. Broadcast History The first thirteen episodes of "A Gifted Man" were aired in the Friday 8:00 p.m. timeslot (September 23, 2011 to February 10, 2012) while the final three episodes of the 16 episode season order were aired in the Friday 9:00 p.m. timeslot (February 17, 2012 to March 2, 2012). On May 10, 2012, the show was canceled by CBS. Reception During an early review of the pilot episode, HitFix writer Daniel Fienberg praised the cast as well as Demme's direction, although he questioned whether "A Gifted Man" would be as good without Demme and feared the premise could become predictable. The show was given a 65 out of 100 on Metacritic, indicating generally favorable reviews. David Hinckley of the New York Daily News gave the show three stars out of five, saying, "The cast here nails their roles, from Wilson down to support players like Emmy winner Margo Martindale as his loyal assistant, Rita. Ehle has a much trickier role and handles it well. It’s a show that wants to say something. Now it needs viewers who want to listen." Mary McNamara of the Los Angeles Times said, "with just a few tiny modifications, A Gifted Man could be a smart satiric comedy, but I don’t think that is what Grant is shooting for," poking fun at Julie Benz's character's cosmic beliefs and dysfunctional family. Matthew Gilbert of The Boston Globe compared the show to "Grey's Anatomy", saying "show needs to transcend that limited and overused construct, and set the characters free from endless debate over whether Anna is real or not. Let the actors find drama in more earthly concerns. I think they’re up to it." Robert Bianco of USA Today says, "Wilson has the magnetism and acting chops to lead a network series. Man could not have been given better actors. It needs to give them better in return." Phil Dyess-Nugent and Todd VanDerWerff of The A.V. Club gave the pilot episode a "B" rating. Category:CBS Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Drama Category:2011 Category:2012